


More than Brothers

by SnowyOwl102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hugs, Nightmares, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOwl102/pseuds/SnowyOwl102
Summary: A lil snippet, Remus had a nightmare and Sirius comes to the rescue
Kudos: 1





	More than Brothers

Finally, he collapsed into bed, Sirius had been waiting all day to lay down, in whichever position he deemed comfortable, and get some well-deserved rest. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling for a while, watching the tree’s shadows dance under faint moonlight, until he eventually closed his eyes. It was around five minutes later when he was suddenly awoken from his slumber. Screaming. Sirius sat bolt upright for a few seconds, processing the sound. It was Remus in the other room, who else would it be. Sirius hurried out of bed, near freezing in his grey t-shirt and blue shorts, opening his door to the hallway, starting to pick up the pace.

Bursting into the room and switching on the lights, Sirius could see him backed into the corner, curled up on the floor, as if trying to escape something, eyes open, still screaming. He gently stepped towards Remus and wrapped his arms around the poor boy, speaking softly until he eventually stopped screaming and seemed to calm down. Remus was exhausted, "Did I wake you?" he asked, tearfully.  
"Not at all", Sirius replied, he hadn’t the heart to tell him, it’d only make him feel worse. They sat there for a while, enveloped together like a snake with its prey, Remus’s head resting on Sirius’s chest as he tried to slow his tears. 

After what seemed like hours, breath still shaky, Remus pushed Sirius away and rose to his feet, using the wall as if it were a ladder. His legs shaking under his weight. “C- could I, if you’re okay with it-”  
“Yes” was Sirius’s reply. 

Nodding his thanks, Remus slowly exited his room and started down the hall, still holding the walls, uncertain of his physical stability. Sirius gathered a pillow and a few blankets and followed shortly after. Although they weren’t related by blood, they always thought of each other as brothers, despite Sirius's hopes of it one day being something more. To say recent events were trying would be an understatement, but it wasn’t in Sirius’s nature to give up, especially on the man he knew and trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think/ if you liked this. I've never really posted fics before, this was a very old piece that i changed the names for and there ya go!
> 
> I'm not planning on writing more of this unless y'all wanna see more, so, yeah :)


End file.
